


不速之客

by carol_sun



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carol_sun/pseuds/carol_sun
Summary: 蝙蝠侠家全体外出了，而在阿尔弗雷德离开之前哈尔得到了在空无一人的韦恩大宅开正联party的许可，但派对当晚最high的时候一个陌生男人用钥匙打开了韦恩大宅的门走了进来。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 21





	不速之客

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：有很多的醉醺醺的托尼和一点点盾铁。蝙蝠铁友情前提。

他们当晚都玩疯了，但别把这说的好像件坏事一样。

他们在韦恩家最大的那间客厅里，搬走了所有的桌椅，留出了一个非常大的空地，大到足够哈尔变出个花样百出的滑冰轨道——还是会实时变化的那种，而沃利在上面尖声笑着完全停不下来。

哈尔卡特他们在中间拼着酒，地上已经倒了好几个，沃利第四次用尖笑声袭击凯尔的小帐篷的时候凯尔愤怒的从里面钻了出来——脸上还蹭着好几道涂黑的墨迹，把沃利的轨道改了个方向，彻底的远离了他。

喝不醉的巴里和克拉克坐在另一个角落里下着神速西洋棋，沃利新轨道路过他们身边时带起的风差点吹飞了棋盘，克拉克情急之下用冷冻呼吸冻住了它，然后他们盯着速冻棋盘和飞起一半的棋子面面相觑了起来。

韦恩家的大门就是这时候被推开的。

哈尔非常警觉的在那一瞬间收起了轨道，沃利猛的就顺着原路飞了出去，然后被手套兜住滑到了地上。

但进来的不是任何一个去向成谜的蝙蝠家成员，也不是去法国度假的阿尔弗雷德。

一个陌生的，看起来醉醺醺的男人走进来。

他用后背抵上门，打着哈欠，“你们这是在开派对？”

谁都不知道怎么回答他。

角落里克拉克飞快的把速冻棋盘藏在了背后，而巴里试图用神速力神不知鬼不觉的融化他们。

“你是……”还是克拉克·记者本能·肯特第一个在昏暗的灯光下认出了他，“托尼·斯塔克？”

“Bingo！”托尼指着他打了个响指，手指摇摇晃晃的指向他在空中打着摆子，“给你加十分！”

哈尔迟了半拍才想起来托尼·斯塔克是谁。

“所以我的亲亲Bruce呢？”他踢开鞋摇摇晃晃的走进来，差点被地毯绊倒在地上。

奥利滚了一圈口齿不清的开口，“Bat……”

然后被哈尔非常用力的捂住了。

“有谁需要……”尚恩抱着几盒奥利奥从走廊那边走了过来，然后看着那个站在门口的小胡子富翁愣住在了原地。

“哇哦，我是喝酒喝出幻觉了？”托尼眯着眼睛看着那个绿色的男人，“你整个人都变绿了，伙计。”

“这是cosplay。”哈尔推了傻愣着的尚恩一把，“快去把妆卸了，约翰，你吓到别人了。”

他看着尚恩逃命似得在走廊拐角消失又转向卡特，“所以你的翅膀也是……”

“可拆卸的。”哈尔拿手肘推搡了一下卡特，坚定的说，“快把你的翅膀脱下来。”

卡特不情不愿的脱掉了翅膀。

“来来来，托尼是吧？一起喝酒吗？”哈尔特别热情的对他招手，小个子富翁也很不将就的在他旁边就地坐了下来，“你刚才说，‘你的’‘亲亲’布鲁斯？”

“哦，当然。”他看起来比刚才稍微清醒了一点，“我们可是‘那种’关系。”

他说“那种”的时候露出一个大家都懂的暗示般的笑容。

刚走到旁边的克拉克停在原地，看起来像是震惊到石化的样子。

“你有钥匙。”巴里喃喃道。

“我当然有钥匙！”托尼幅度夸张的高举起一只手，手指上挂着一把样式古典的铜钥匙随着他的动作左右摇晃着，像是某种炫耀。

哈尔盯着那东西从喉咙里挤出一声模糊的惊叹，半晌他才把同情的视线投到了近乎风化的克拉克身上。

——有什么比得知暗恋的人已经有恋爱对象更痛苦？

——他的恋爱对象比你有钱……通常意义上的非常有钱。

——他还很聪明……超越地球绝大多数人类的那种科技领域天才。

——他很英俊……各种意义上来说魅力惊人。

这样想想眼前这人可以说是和布鲁斯·韦恩十分门当户对了。

克拉克艰难的在那位斯塔克先生身边坐下，下意识地深吸了一口气，紧接着高浓度的酒味像是爆炸似的从他身上传来，强硬的霸占了他所有的嗅觉细胞。

这家伙到底喝了多少酒？

托尼像是坐在风暴中心的小舢板一样在韦恩家坚实的木质地板上摇来晃去，下一秒身体一歪，他下意识伸手想保持平衡，却正好撑在奥利弗的额头上，另一只高举的手挣扎着在空中划动一下，带着钥匙一巴掌拍上想要去拉他一把的克拉克的脸。

醉的迷迷糊糊的奥利被他猛的一下差点从地上弹起来，“……混账斯塔克。”

“哦，是你啊。”托尼揉了揉好像敲在钢板上的右手，含糊道的对着奥利弗挥了挥手，“刚才都没认出来。”

奥利弗又倒了下去，像是刚刚只是说了句梦话。

“你也认识他？”哈尔把这醉鬼拖到一边，小声问。

奥利弗掀开一只眼，瞥了又倒在克拉克身上摸着对方胸口傻笑的托尼一秒，含含糊糊的唔了一声，“小托尼嘛。”

克拉克把另一个醉鬼扯远了一下，像是放尊菩萨似的端放在地上，过了两秒，他又顺着仿佛是经过精心策划的轨迹原样倒了下来，靠在他胸口。

“他和布鲁斯什么关系？”哈尔这次故意没克制声音，克拉克猛的扭过头，快得像是看见食物的沃利。

“……”这次奥利弗思考了一会儿，艰难的搜寻着自己被酒精烧干的脑细胞，“……青梅竹马。”

他半晌才吐出来那个词。

哈尔放开手，前者像是块奶油布丁一样滑了下去。

“节哀。”他看了眼僵硬像块石头似的克拉克，灾难源泉还锲而不舍的在他胸肌上揩油。

“小姐，你的胸真结实。”托尼嘀咕道，“比Brucie的还结实。你能胸口碎大石吗？我听说中国有种超能力，能用胸夹碎石头……”

何止，他还能用胸夹碎你。哈尔腹诽着退到巴里身边，以便于一会儿超人爆发的时候，可以让搭档夹带一程快速脱离战场。

“不，我不能。”看起来克拉克决心用超人的耐心和气度解决这件事，“斯塔克先生，布鲁斯不在这里，你有朋友任何的电话吗？我让他们把你接回去。”

“电话？”他咕哝着从内插袋里掏出了一张薄片，睁大那双迷蒙的眼睛，摸索了两下，然后一阵像是拨号似的嘟嘟声响了起来。

“Hello，亲亲Bruice。”他在嘟声刚响起了的时候就低下头凑近那张卡片，几乎把嘴唇贴在了上面，大声道，“你家大傻个找你！”

电话还没接通，对面理所当然的一点回应都没有。克拉克伸手拍了拍那个醉得颠三倒四的富豪，伸手指了指自己，“你认识我？”

“当然！”托尼大声说，挥舞着手想同样哥俩好地拍拍他的肩，落点却乱七八糟的在脖子和后脑勺附近晃悠，“你是，康纳科·肯德！”

凑近过来看热闹的沃利撑在凯尔的肩上噗的一声笑了出来。

“拉奥啊。”克拉克把茫然求助的目光赠与他的盟友们，自言自语似的轻声咕哝，“我都不知道他说的是不是我。”

沃利趁机窜了出去，从提姆的房间里抱了一堆零食出来。

“布鲁斯提到过他？”

而哈尔还在那儿遵从着八卦精神循循善诱着想从醉鬼嘴里掏出点布鲁斯的秘密出来。

“经常。”托尼扔下只剩忙音的手机，摇摇晃晃地站起来，自发的从那一堆零食里掏出一包手指饼干拆了开来，“几乎每天。”

他们可怜的主席眼神中又绽放出了一点希望。

下一秒，不等他们仔细询问，这个布鲁斯的神秘好友就低下头叼着饼干，扳着手指数起来，“品味差，很烦人，总是和他唱反调，天真，理想主义，轻信，感情过盛，麻烦精。”

哈尔按住自己蠢蠢欲动的手，如果托尼不坐在这儿的话，那绿灯特效大师的八个箭头已经插在克拉克身上了。虽然他现在看上去和身中数箭也没什么两样。

残忍的杀超刽子手托尼还在那儿来来回回的扳着手指好像还有什么不解的地方。

“十大罪状。”他含糊地嘟囔，“还差两条。”

“我觉得你不用全说完的。”为了超人和蝙蝠侠跌宕起伏的友谊和全联盟的安危着想，巴里艰难地提醒他，“已经可以了。”

“唔……”他愁容满面的放下手，又到处摸索了一下，捡起他刚才掉在地上的手机，“Brucie，你说你喜欢那个傻大个什么来着？”

对面理所当然的没有任何声音，托尼又百转千回地玩弄着那个名字，“B——ru——cie——？”

半分钟之后他才放弃他的深情呼唤，举起他的手机委屈地大声宣告，“它坏了，我自己做的智能手机，它坏了！那我是不是不配作为一个尖端科学家活在这个世上了……”

“我敢保证你还是最好的科学家之一。”克拉克决心放弃和这个醉鬼的艰难沟通，给了巴里一个眼色，后者偷偷离开了客厅。两秒后他又从隔壁探出头来，对他摊了摊手，显然现在蝙蝠侠也在联络范围之外。

“你胸不够大，你说了不算。”托尼白了那个他前两分钟手还黏在上面不肯放的胸肌一眼，拿起那台被他嫌弃过的手机，随手划开一个通讯。

那个巨大的胸部特写头像一闪即逝，通话这次被好好的接了起来。

“Stevie！”托尼黏糊糊地喊道，他凑到克拉克身边，“看，Brucie的男朋友！我们在一起啦！”

“等等，什么？”克拉克猛的回过头看他。

画面中的金发男人处变不惊地挑起眉，“托尼，你又喝酒了？”

“是的，爹地。”托尼挥手勾住克拉克的肩在他脑后打了个响指，“但现在的重点是Brucie的男朋友！”

沃利拿起凯尔的板子，在上面用力地划上三个词，还打上了大大的叹号，竖在凯尔面前，【我就知道！！】

“稍等一下。”克拉克干咳了一声，“我很确定我不是布鲁斯的男朋友。”

“哦。”托尼几乎乖巧地点了点头，他把可视镜头划去一边，拉开短信界面，然后点进了布鲁斯韦恩的名字。

【Brucie，你男朋友说他不是你男朋友，所以他现在归我啦】

克拉克眼睁睁地看着那些字母一个接一个地跳进输入框里，变成乱七八糟的简写和错漏百出的逻辑，赶紧在他按下发送键之前按住他的手。

“停一停，托尼。”他拿出哄孩子的态度来，“我想先知道你为什么认为我是布鲁斯的男朋友。”

“布鲁斯·韦恩喜欢科纳特·肯德。”他斩钉截铁的说，丝毫没注意他扔下了多么大一个反物质氪石炸弹（并且他说了又一个不一样的名字）。

沃利在被凯尔随手涂掉的那行字迹下面写了更大的，【我就知道！！！！！】

“是克拉克，托尼。”那个金发男人的声音从手机里传出来，看起来他并没有真的断掉那个电话，“我马上过来接你。肯特先生，再帮我照顾他一会儿，麻烦了。”

“这没什么关系。”克拉克正陷入长时间的恍惚之中，像是在该不该因为一个醉鬼的醉话而欣喜若狂的抉择中当了机。

“贴心提示。”哈尔从和巴里的黑白棋对决里抽出身，插话道，“你不该相信一个刚才还说自己是布鲁斯男朋友的醉鬼的话。”

“我没喝醉。”

托尼不知从哪里摸出一个芯片插上他的手机，然后在跳出来的界面里输了一长串令人眼花缭乱字符密码。

投影上跳出来一个旋转着的蝙蝠侠标志。

三秒之后，蝙蝠侠熟悉的喉音从那里传了出来，“如果又是因为什么你给你愚蠢的玩具做了个更愚蠢的升级，我发誓等我回来我会把你的Mark系列都送上天。”

现在所有人都停下来了，几乎屏住呼吸。

“蝙蝠小蛋糕。”镜头可能被对方屏蔽了，托尼对着一片黑暗热情的喊到，“你还记得上个月的真心话大冒险吗？”

“你喝醉了。”

克拉克从那声音里听出了一点试图掩饰的尴尬。

“你明明可以选站在楼顶甩开披风大喊一声‘我是蝙蝠侠’的，我连摄像机都准备好了。”托尼伤心的说，“可你非要选择真心话。你还说如果你要选个男朋友的话你就选隔壁那个胸肌可以碎石头的土味傻大个，我真为你的品味感到窒息。”

他明明说了如果，蝙蝠侠想，但这样的反驳实在是太没有意义了，于是他果断的挂掉了通讯。

以至于等他第二天回到韦恩大宅，才会发现自己的通讯器里塞爆了整个正联的新婚祝福。

-end-

+1

Jarvis：先生，韦恩先生给你发来了一段录像，让我在你醒来之后立刻放给你看。

Tony：（拿枕头捂住头）求你了，别放，删掉它。

Tony：一个字节都不能让它活在这个世上。

+2

品味差，烦人，爱唱反调，天真，理想主义，轻信，感情过盛，麻烦精。

剩下两条是“光明”和“希望”。


End file.
